Despues del final feliz
by Petit Nash
Summary: Grissom y Sara tienen su final feliz y luego viene los momentos cotidianos y luchar por seguir siempre juntos. Dejen Reviews!
1. La boda

Cap. 1- La boda

Después de lagrimas, gritos y demasiadas tragedias había llegado a creer que no tenia esperanzas, que no había un final feliz para ella, y sin embargo ahí estaba parada frente a un espejo, al lado de Catherine quien intenta dar los últimos toques a aquel bellísimo vestido blanco.

Le parece que esta en un hermoso sueño y tenia mucho miedo de despertar, "Quizás deberíamos casarnos" había dicho él y ella se preguntaba si no había imaginado esa bella frase o si no había sido algo solo dicho al aire; pero no, ahí esta el vestido blanco, largo y escotado para comprobarle que no era mentira, que de verdad va a casarse.

-Esta todo listo- dice Catherine- te ves perfecta-

Sara se mira en el espejo y esta de acuerdo, el vestido sencillo pero hermoso se pega a su delgada silueta sin problemas, ella aun no sabe si es verdaderamente maravilloso o si es su felicidad la que se refleja.

-¿Nerviosa?- le pregunta Cath y no le sorprende la afirmación de Sara- no te preocupes te ves hermosa, se te recordara por ser la novia más bella, a menos, claro, que yo vuelva a casarme-

-¿Y cuando me darás la sorpresa?- pregunta una sonriente Sara

-Ya lo discutiremos cuando Warrick termine con su divorcio- bromea Catherine

A veces resultaba extraña la relación que tenia, han pasado muy rápido de apenas soportarse y ser compañeras de trabajo a buenas amigas, ahora se preparaban juntas para una boda.

Mientras en el lugar de la ceremonia Grissom intenta poner orden a todas las cosas, tiene 3 horas y quiere que todo este perfecto; una boda perfecta era lo menos que podía darle a Sara después de que había aceptado pasar el resto de su vida con él.

-Ey Grissom tranquilo- lo calma Warrick- no te preocupes tanto, todo estará listo antes de la ceremonia, solo relájate, ni siquiera tienes listo tu traje-

-Es que quiero que todo salga perfecto hoy- contesta Grissom

-Lo sé, es tu boda, pero no te presiones de más, Sara no va a dejarte si las flores están tres minutos tarde- bromea Nick

Grissom se sienta y toma aire, sabe que debe calmarse, que todo estará listo a tiempo, pero es su boda y se encuentra francamente ansioso. Una mariposa levanta su vuelo muy cerca y él la mira detenidamente, había llegado a pensar que podía perder a Sara y ese pensamiento le era insoportable, pero no había sido así, ahí estaba aun preparándose para el día mas importante de toda su vida y la mariposa era un buen augurio.

Toma su traje y se prepara, deja que el tiempo siga su ritmo y a las tres en punto se para junto al altar, todo será perfecto cuando vea a Sara caminar hacia él.

Todo esta preparado cuando Sara llega al lugar, hay una suave música de fondo, un aire cálido pero no agobiante y los pocos invitados la miran con simpatía.

Catherine esta sentada en la primera fila con su largo vestido rojo preparada para cualquier cosa como solo una amiga esta lista, a su lado Warrick viste un traje negro pero había insistido en no llevar corbata, esta tan cerca de Cath que con solo estirar dos dedos puede tomarle la mano.

Nick esta sentado también en primera fila pero del lado contrario, lleva un traje gris oscuro con una corbata azul y mira a Sara sonriendo, con la mirada orgulloso de un hermano mayor, porque para él Sara siempre será como su hermanita; a su lado Greg la mira con la boca abierta, el pelo alborotado y el saco azul mal abotonado.

Casi todo el CSI esta presente, en segunda fila Brass suelta unos gruesos lagrimones, como si fuera la boda de su hija, que caen en su perfecto traje negro, junto a él Sofía mira a Sara sin saber si sonreírle o mandarle miradas asesinas, lleva un vestido negro poco formal, muy escotado que, para su desgracia, jamás llama la atención del novio.

Y hay mas invitados, esta Ecklie con su cara de pocos amigos, Hodges, Wendy... pero Sara ya no tiene ojos para los invitados, camina directamente hacia Grissom, quien, con su traje negro impecable y su corbata bien acomodada, le dedicaba la más radiante de las sonrisas.

Y inicia la ceremonia, que es corta y dura poco menos de una hora, pero nadie parece estar pendiente del tiempo, es como si una felicidad embriagadora se apoderara de la multitud, es como si todos estuvieran esperando este único momento el mismo tiempo que lo ha esperado Gil y Sara.

Gilbert Grissom

-Acepto- casi grita él

Sara Sidle

-Claro que acepto- responde ella radiante.

Las palabras quedan grabados, luego un aplauso de la gente, finalmente esta el beso, se puede acabar el mundo pero siempre quedara ese beso, para eso parecen haberse preparado toda su vida, para ese momento.


	2. Sigue la fiesta

**Cap. 2. Sigue la fiesta**

**Y luego llega la fiesta, al aire libre y con poco menos de 50 invitados, en general del laboratorio, hasta el mas mínimo detalle esta perfectamente planeado, cada mesa, cada flor, cada melodía...**

**Los novios bailan abrazados de tal modo que pueden protagonizar el final de una película romántica, se desconectan de el mundo y se aman mientras bailan en silencio.**

**-Gil- murmura Sara- ¿Alguna vez pensaste que llegaríamos a vivir este momento?-**

**-Claro que si- le responde él- hace 9 años que nos conocimos lo supe-**

**-Mentiroso- le recrimina Sara con una sonrisa- no tenias ni idea-**

**-Ay amor mío- suspira Grissom- para ser franco supe, y quise, que llegáramos a este momento en el momento mismo en que te dije que te amaba-**

**-------------- Flash Back-------- Dos años antes--------------**

**Había sido un turno especialmente largo y Grissom no veía la hora de volver a casa para poder dormir, sin embargo algo se movía dentro de él y le provocaba inquietud... Cerro su oficina y cuando estaba a punto de salir se asomo en una sala y se encontró con Sara que se había quedado dormida.**

**De todo el equipo Sara era quien había trabajado más y finalmente el cansancio le había ganado y se había quedado dormida sobre unos papeles; Grissom se acerco a ella y acaricio con delicadeza su cabello.**

**-Sara- la llamo en el silencio- Sara, despierta-**

**Estaba a solo un par de centímetros de su rostro, podía respirar su fragancia dulce, y cuando él puso su mano sobre la de ella, Sara abrió suavemente los ojos.**

**-Griss.. – susurro ella sintiéndolo cerca- ¿Qué ha pasado?.. oh me quede dormida, debía terminar, lo siento, ahora termino-**

**-No te preocupes Sara- dijo él- yo terminare esto después, es muy tarde y haz trabajado mucho en el ultimo caso, vamos te llevo a casa-**

**-No te preocupes- dijo ella bostezando- mi auto esta afuera y puedo irme-**

**-Estas muy cansada para manejar y no quiero que te pase nada- dijo él- por favor déjame llevarte, como un favor especial-**

**Sara acepta y Grissom la conduce en su auto a casa, en el camino no dicen gran cosa, ella esta cansada pero aun así distingue que algo tiene preocupado a su supervisor.**

**-Grissom ¿sucede algo?- pregunta ella**

**-Si- responde él y detiene el auto- creo que hay algo mal en mi vida-**

**Ella lo mira con cierta sorpresa, no es común oír una frase así de Gil Grissom, pero no le dice nada, porque sabe que algo importante va a pasar.**

**-Quiero creer que no es demasiado tarde para entender esto- dijo él mirándola- a veces me detengo y miro mi colección de mariposas, parece perfecta, pero entonces me doy cuenta de algo, por más que busco y busco hay una que no logro encontrar, la más hermosa de todas.... y esa eres tú Sara, eres la pieza que le falta a mi vida, ¿es tarde para decirlo?-**

**-Ay Gil...- susurro ella y lo miro a los ojos**

**-Tal vez hay hombres más inteligentes Sara- dijo él sin separar sus ojos de ella- más grandes y más fuertes también, pero nadie te querrá como yo te quiero a ti-**

**Él se pregunto si no era demasiado lo que acaba de decir, ¿qué iba a pensar ella?, pero de inmediato vio la sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro de Sara, no hacia falta que ella dijera nada más, porque ahora lo entendían todo y entonces la beso, primero con dulzura y luego con deseo y ansiedad, lentamente se fundieron en un solo ser libre de todo el mundo menos de su amor. **

**-Te amo Sara Sidle- dijo él- más que a nada en el mundo.**

**------------------------------Fin del Flash Back-----------------------------------------------**

**En ese momento Nick interrumpe a los novios para poder bailar una pieza con Sara, pues tiene ganas de conversar con ella, ambos amigos se quedan bailando y Grissom regresa con paso tranquilo a su mesa.**

**Grissom se sienta despreocupadamente y mira la pista de baile, en donde Greg danza sin ritmo con una amiga, Cath y Warrick bailan tan juntos que casi se podría pensar que son los novios, mientras Sara y Nick se ríen dando vueltas por la pista, en ese momento se le acerca Sofía.**

**-Un brindis con el novio- sugiere ella. **

**Él levanta su copa cortésmente sin prestar atención a la extraña sonrisa que lleva ella ni al aliento alcohólico que la acompaña. Sofía se sienta a su lado y bebe con gran lentitud de su copa.**

**-No puedo creer que se hayan casado- comenta ella- pensé que tarde o temprano tú llegarías a ser un hombre casado, pero, con franqueza, yo siempre imaginaba que la novia sería otra-**

**Grissom levanta la ceja mientras ella se acerca más a él hasta que sus piernas se chocan, Sofía hace más notable su sonrisa y apresura otro trago de su copa, cuando toma la mano de Grissom él adivina sus intenciones, la situación se tensa.**

**-Grissom...- dice ella seductoramente- yo no sé si Sara pueda hacerte verdaderamente feliz-**

**-Vete ya Sofía- dice él- has bebido demasiado-**

**Pero Sofía no esta dispuesta a rendirse tan fácilmente, se acerca más con la intención de seducir a Grissom y acabar con esa boda que tanto coraje le causa, los celos la carcomen por dentro y las interminables copas de vino no hacen más que aumentarlo. Sofía se acerca a su rostro y pone una mano sobre su muslo, en ese momento Grissom detiene la situación.**

**-Ya basta Sofía- dice y se pone de pie- estas muy tomada y dices tonterías-**

**-Pero Grissom entiende-**

**-No- le grita él- ya detente-**

**El grito de Grissom altera a Cath que baila a solo un par de metros de ahí, se separa de Warrick y va a ayudar a su amigo, Brass se acerca también pues sabe que Sofía es insistente y que Grissom no pretende ser descortés, pero jamás llegan a intervenir pues la reacción de Grissom es contundente. **

**-No hay nada que yo quiera de ti- dice él con firmeza- ¿Es que no entiendes que yo ya soy feliz?-**

**Sofía estrella su copa contra el piso y se aleja corriendo, Brass va tras ella y Cath se acerca a su amigo quien aun parece ligeramente alterado.**

**-Una larga noche ¿no?- dice ella y él afirma- será mejor ya ponerle un fin, mañana aun tiene un vuelo largo y dudo mucho que vayas a dormir esta noche, yo llamo a Sara porque aun tiene un ramo que lanzarme-**

**A los pocos minutos Sara esta rodeada de todas las mujeres de la fiesta, que no son más de diez, lista para lanzar ese ramo perfumado.**

**No, Sara no lo planea al dar la vuelta con su sonrisa, todo pasa sin que nadie entienda la razón, el ramo vuela de la mano de Sara hasta llegar perfectamente a la mano de Catherine, quien sorprendida entre la multitud, tropieza y aterriza en los brazos de Warrick, a un metro del lugar.**

**-Esta bien que me lo prometiste, pero fue demasiado- bromea Cath al acercarse Sara- tendrás que jurarme que no fue a propósito, fue como si quisieras darme una señal divina con esto- dice y mira de reojo a Warrick**

**Sara y Catherine se quedan unos minutos más hablando hasta que el clima enfría y Grissom se acerca para recuperar a su novia, se besan con deseo sin tener una razón para hacerlo y regresan a casa.**

**Es la primera noche que pasan juntos como esposos, unidos en un abrazo inseparable, con los labios unidos, respirando el mismo aire hasta el amanecer.**


	3. De vuelta al trabajo

Cap. 3 De vuelta al trabajo.

Después de cinco días Grissom y Sara regresan al trabajo, están radiantes como nunca y su felicidad es terriblemente contagiosa. El equipo los recibe emocionados y ávidos de historias que no hay tiempo de contar pues hay demasiado trabajo acumulado, e inmediatamente la feliz pareja queda enfrascada en el trabajo.

Sara empieza el trabajo, sobre una mujer encontrada cerca de un basurero, con Catherine y Nick, que no pierden oportunidad para conversar con ella, mientras que Grissom trabaja con Warrick y Greg en la muerte de un empresario que fue encontrado muerto muy cerca de su casa con innumerables heridas en la espalda.

El caso de Sara avanza con gran velocidad, de inmediato tienen la identidad de la mujer,, familia y posibles sospechosos, entre las evidencias están el extravagante atuendo, las marcas en el cuello y hasta un pedazo de tela. Solo cuando Cath analiza más la identidad y descubre el trabajo de la victima entiende que tan difícil se pondrá el caso, mira a Sara con cierta resignación, si la conoce no le gustara saber a donde la lleva todo, todas las pistas guían directamente hacia Lady Heather.

Cath conduce hasta el lugar acompañada únicamente de Sara mientras Nick espera varios resultados en el laboratorio, si les sorprende encontrase de nuevo con esa mujer les sorprende más encontrar a Grissom y Warrick en el lugar.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunta Cath- creí que habíamos establecido no robar casos-

-No le robamos nada a nadie- contesta Grissom- nuestras pistas nos trajeron hasta aquí, creemos que nuestra victima se relaciona con este lugar, solo esperamos a Brass-

Brass llega a los pocos minutos, en ese tiempo los criminalistas no dicen nada, como si estar frente a esa casa estableciera entre ellos una tensión de la que no se puede hablar. Al llegar, Brass le sorprende encontrarlos en ese estado.

Tocan a la puerta y aquella "imponente" mujer les abre con una sonrisa en los labios que se ensancha al ver a Grissom, los hace pasar con lo que bien podría ser cortesía fingida.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?- pregunta

-Investigamos dos homicidios-se apresura a decir Brass- una posible trabajadora suya y un cliente-

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?- pregunta ella casi defensiva

-Me parece que no es la primera vez que investigamos un homicidio de alguien relacionado con usted- observa Catherine

-Con calma- dice Brass- empezaremos con un interrogatorio, mientras ustedes investigan un poco-

Sara y Cath se alejan para empezar a investigar, mientras que Brass, Grissom y Warrick se quedan a hacer preguntas; las dos mujeres suben por las escaleras sin decir nada, el semblante de Sara hace que las palabras sobre.

Las pruebas de Sara y Catherine encajan perfectamente en el lugar, la ropa tan particular es como la de cualquier trabajadora de ahí, el pedazo de tela perfectamente puede encajar con la de un sillón medio roto, todo encaja perfectamente.

Mientras inspeccionan un cuarto del primer piso Warrick entra en la habitación.

-Ya pueden interrogarla sobre su victima- dijo con calma- pero de cualquier modo les aviso que ya es el mismo caso, las dos victimas estuvieron juntas-

Cath abre mucho los ojos por la sorpresa y cruza una mirada con Sara, saben que algo va a acabar mal en ese caso; Sara toma las evidencias y regresa al laboratorio mientras Cath hace el interrogatorio, no le gusta esa casa, esa mujer siempre le trae malos recuerdos.

--------------------------Flash Back---------------- Unos meses antes----------------------

Sara estaba recostada en la cama hojeando un libro una y otra vez, había salido del trabajo un poco antes de lo planeado y no tenia sueño, hacia que por primera vez no sabia que hacer con su tiempo sobrante y no quería pensar en lo que había pasado, había dicho que estaba bien pero en realidad le dolía, en eso escucho abrirse la puerta.

Grissom entro a la habitación enseguida dejando sus cosas en los lugares precisos y se acerco a ella.

-Hola- le dijo con suavidad y ella no contesto- ¿Qué sucede?

-Vete- dijo ella al fin- estoy molesta-

-Sara..- alcanzo a susurrar él

-Estuviste con ella anoche-

Eso zanjaba la cuestión, Sara se dio la vuelta en la cama y miro hacia otro lado mientras una fugaz lagrima se resbalaba por su rostro; él se sentó junto a ella y la obligo a voltear.

-Heather es mi amiga y necesitaba ayuda- dijo él- no pasó nada entre nosotros-

-Podrías haberte tomado la molestia de avisar que no ibas a venir- le recrimino ella- si no siento que aun soy ajena a ti.... Ni siquiera tuviste la desfachatez de llamar y decir "Ey estoy con otra"-

-Lo sé- dijo él acariciándole el rostro- actué como un idiota; como un idiota y un egoísta-

Sara volvió a acomodarse para quedar sentada frente a él, sabia que no era fácil lo que Grissom le decía, pero ella no podía evitar sentirse herida por esa noche que lo espero en vano.

-Si estamos juntos espero que tomes en cuenta mi opinión Gil- dijo ella- si no esto no va a funcionar y me lastima que hagas cosas sin pensar en como va a afectarme eso a mi y a nuestra relación-

-Lo sé amor- dijo él- pero es que a veces aun me sorprende descubrir que todas mis decisiones las compartiré contigo por el resto de mi vida-

Ella se quedo callada sin saber como interpretar aquella frase, mientras que él aprovecho ese momento para rodearla con sus brazos y besarla con suavidad, ella se relajo y él se acostó a su lado.

Se abrazaron, ella recargo su cabeza en el hombro de él, se quedaron así mucho rato antes de quedarse dormidos, recordando con los sollozos de Sara la fragilidad de lo que estaban viviendo juntos.

--------------------Fin del Flash Back---------------------------------------


	4. Un pequeño incidente

**Cap. 4. Un pequeño incidente**

Sara evita aparecerse en la casa de Lady Heather durante los dos primeros días de la investigación, procesa evidencia y espera resultados en el laboratorio hasta que Catherine admite que la necesita cerca, para colmo de todos sus males al caso se ha sumado una nueva victima.

Cuando Sara vuelve a la escena los paramédicos están ahí, Cath y Brass interrogan a algunas personas y Nick espera en la puerta junto con Grissom.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunta Sara al llegar- ¿Algo bueno?

-Una mujer muerta- dice Grissom- dejamos la escena un rato y sucede esto, ¿Quieres analizarla amor?-

Sara le dedica una de sus más amplias sonrisas antes de entrar a la escena, todo esta en perfecto orden y los paramédicos salen de la casa cuando la mujer se choco cara a cara con Hank.

-Sara- casi grita él en el momento- que maravilloso es encontrarte, es una sorpresa muy agradable, había estado pensando en ti-

Ella no dice nada y se limita a mirarlo con disimulado asombro, no había vuelto a pensar en él en mucho tiempo y era la ultima persona con la que esperaba encontrarse ahí

-Empecemos Sara- dice Nick al entrar- si no molesto por supuesto-

-Si empecemos- dice ella y pasa de largo a Hank

Cuando terminan de revisar la escena, por alguna razón, el paramédico sigue ahí y eso empieza a tensar a Sara, que toma las evidencias dispuesta a salir de ahí y llevarlas al laboratorio, cuando Hank la intercepta en las escaleras.

-¿Podemos hablar Sara?- pregunta él

-Quizás en otra ocasión- dice ella casi con fastidio- tengo que llevar esto al laboratorio y es sumamente importante-

-Por favor- casi le suplica él- es muy importante, es sobre nosotros dos, sobre lo que paso entre tú y yo, te he extrañado-

-¿De verdad?- pregunta Sara sarcástica- no lo imagine, de cualquier modo yo no te he extrañado Hank, así que lo siento pero debo irme, tengo cosas mucho mejores que hacer ahora mismo-

Pero Sara no alcanza a completar lo dicho, ya que Hank le toma el brazo y ella al intentar liberarse pierde el equilibrio y cae por las escaleras con las evidencias aun en manos.

Hank suelta un grito de sorpresa, Sara no puede evitar soltar un quejido tras el golpe y el ruido alerta a Nick que corre a investigar lo ocurrido.

-¡¡Sara!!- grita asustado y de inmediato llama a Grissom

Nick ayuda a Sara a levantarse mientras Grissom baja velozmente la escalera para reunirse con ellos, sientan a Sara en un escalón y la analizan en busca de heridas, pero ha primera vista no encuentran ningún daño evidente.

-¿Estas herida?- pregunta Grissom una y otra vez

-Estoy bien- contesta ella sin soltarle las manos a su marido

Hank se acerca ofreciendo ayuda, pero de inmediato Sara responde con una negativa sin voltear a mirarlo ni soltar las manos de Grissom que del susto se encuentra increíblemente pálido.

-Recogeré las evidencias y será mejor que te vayas y descanses- dice Nick

-Estoy bien- repite ella

-Ay amor- suspira Grissom- será mejor que descanses, a sido una caída fea y pudiste salir muy lastimada, podemos hacernos cargo del resto nosotros, lo más importante es que tú estés bien-

Y entonces Grissom la besa, ante los ojos del asombrado Hank que no da crédito a lo que ve, la besa lenta y sensualmente, disfrutando con su lengua el sabor de su boca, y sin importarle el mundo que se mueve a su alrededor.

Por un brevisimo instante, para Gil y Sara, no hay escena del crimen o seres humanos alrededor, no existen el pasado o el futuro para apresurarlos, por unos segundos, con los labios encontrado, vuelven a ser los dos enamorados besándose en la oscuridad por primera vez.

Y de pronto, de manera muy lenta, casi dudándolo y extrañando ya la lejanía, sus bocas se separan y esbozan una sonrisa cómplice.

-Ey!!! Paren con eso- dice Nick casi riendo- ¿qué no ven que hay publico?-

Una risa los recorre, mientras Hank sigue con la boca abierta al fondo de las escaleras, al final Grissom le da un suave beso en la mejilla y vuelve a la escena mientras Nick recoge las evidencias y regresa al laboratorio con Sara, que discute una y otra vez sobre su estado para finalmente rendirse.

Una vez que Sara sale de la casa, Hank sube las escaleras para reunirse con Grissom que examina todo cuidadosamente en busca de algo que se les haya escapado. El paramédico guarda silencio durante unos minutos...

-Dr. Grissom ¿puedo hablar con usted un minuto?- pregunta Hank

-Claro- dice él sin dejar la escena- tú habla y yo te escucho mientras sigo-

-Se que esto puede ser algo muy personal- dice Hank nervioso- pero.. ¿usted y Sara tienen una especie de relación?-

-¿Una especie de relación?- repite Grissom que encuentra aquello divertido- supongo que tú no sabias nada de esto- volvió a mirar al paramédico sin dejar de reír- Hank, Sara y yo nos casamos la semana pasada-

Y el rostro del paramédico se deshace de golpe.... Esa, por suerte, es la ultima vez que se encuentran con él.

Grissom termina con la escena una hora más tarde sin descubrir nada relevante, se despide de Lady Heather y promete mantenerla informada, ella se apresura a expresar su preocupación sobre el caso, cuenta lo angustiada que se siente y algunas otras frases de cajón con el fin de retener al CSI lo más posible.

Al final él, cansado, le pide que si sucede cualquier cosa no dude en llamarlo, ella sonríe de forma maliciosa mientras ve como Grissom se aleja de la casa, claro que lo buscara, eso esta muy claro en sus planes, y lo que menos le interesa es el caso.


	5. Un momento de dos

Cap. 5- Un momento de dos.

Grissom conduce de regreso al laboratorio, esta tenso porque las evidencias no parecen llevarlo a ningún lado concreto y el caso parece extenderse sin razón aparente; esta muy cansado y solo quiere regresar a su casa, abrazar a su Sara y descansar en paz.

------------Flash Back---------------------- Un año antes--------------

Era muy tarde, alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, Sara acababa de llegar a su departamento vacío con la esperanza de encontrar a Grissom ahí, pero fue en vano; dejo todo su equipo y se metió en la ducha esperando que eso la relajara, estuvo esperanzada un rato pero él no aparecía, finalmente se metió en la cama y cuando empezaba a quedarse dormida escucho la puerta.

Hacia tiempo que Sara le había dado a Grissom una llave de su departamento, que él casi no usaba, al oír la puerta no le quedo duda que se trataba de él pero no se levanto hasta que se abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto Sara casi entre sueños

-Perdón por despertarte- dijo él- pero tuve que ir a mi casa a buscar unas cosas-

Sara odiaba como se oía en esa situación el termino "mi casa", llevaban durmiendo juntos prácticamente todos los días de, casi, el ultimo año; se dio vuelta entre las sabanas y casi susurro:

-Creo que deberíamos vivir juntos Gil-

Él se acerco a ella y la beso con suavidad, luego dio la vuelta y entro al baño dejando a Sara presa entre la oscuridad de las sabanas y sus sueños; ella definitivamente sintió que hablaba de más cuando él estaba.

Durante los días siguientes no se hablo del tema, como si Sara jamás hubiera hecho ese comentario, aunque de cierta manera ella aun no renunciaba a esa idea. Hasta que exactamente una semana después ella llego tarde a su departamento, Grissom ya estaba ahí y se había quedado dormido enfrente del televisor apagado.

Sara le deposito un beso en los labios y se encamino a la cocina, solo entonces se fijo en una nota que había en la mesa al lado de un juego de llave nuevas. Tomo las llaves con curiosidad y leyó la nota que claramente estaba escrita para ella. Lo primero era una dirección desconocida y luego decía:

"Si Sara. Definitivamente creo que deberíamos vivir juntos"

Sara levanto los ojos y miro a Grissom que seguía dormido en el sofá y con una sonrisa lo comprendió: Gil Grissom iba a vivir con ella, en una casa para ambos, Gil Grissom estaba definitivamente comprometiéndose con ella.

------------------------Fin del flash back------------------------

Grissom a penas y se detiene en el laboratorio para dejar evidencias, necesita urgentemente descansar y estar un tiempo con Sara, así que toma su auto y se dirige a su casa.

Al llegar sabe de inmediato que Sara esta ahí y le cuesta imaginar que tan insistente tuvo que ser Nick para convencerla, pero al fin ella esta descansando y para él es tranquilizante eso.

Sara esta sentada en el sofá cambiado por millonésima vez los canales de televisión y le sorprende ver a Grissom tan pronto en casa, él se acerca a ella y antes de decir nada le da un beso apasionado.

-¿Cómo sigues amor?- pregunta él al soltarla

-Muy bien- contesta ella- todo es perfecto ahora-

-Perfecto- dice él al tiempo que le acaricia el rostro- creo que te caería bien comer algo, yo me hago cargo-

Y Grissom camina a la cocina con la disposición de un enamorado que quiere encantar desde una primera cita; Sara se queda en el sofá y lo mira trabajar desde lejos.

Durante los últimos días han estado muy ocupados con el caso y casi no han tenido tiempo de estar juntos, pero siempre hay entre ellos pequeños detalles dentro de lo cotidiano que hacen que todo valga la pena, al fin la sola idea de estar casados hace que ambos saquen lo mejor de si.

-Tengo una duda- dice ella- ¿qué fue esa amplia muestra de efusividad en la escena esta tarde? Creí que habíamos establecido la relación en el trabajo-

-¿El beso en las escaleras?- dice Grissom-lo siento pero me preocupaste y olvide que estábamos trabajando, momento de debilidad, además no pude resistirme estado ahí tu ex novio-

Sara no dice nada, es un comentario muy extraño viniendo de Grissom, se hace un silencio mientras ella piensa que decir, hasta que él hace un nuevo comentario.

-Ese sujeto es una de las cosas que nunca entendí de ti- dice sinceramente- teníamos un tiempo trabajando juntos y de golpe me entero que tenia una relación con ese paramédico, y yo pensando que estabas enamorada de mi-

-No me digas que estabas celoso Gil Grissom-

-Pues siendo francos si estaba celoso-

-Ay Gil- dice ella sonriendo ampliamente- tú sabes que eres el único hombre den quien me he enamorado y al que verdaderamente amo... Además no me vas a decir que después de que nos conocimos en San Francisco no saliste con otras-

-Si, salí con algunas mujeres después de San Francisco, pero todas tenían un mismo problema- dice él- no eran tú _my dear_-

Sara sonríe al mismo tiempo que él, se levanta del sofá y camina hasta la cocina donde el termina de trabajar en la comida, de golpe Sara lo rodea con su brazos y él no puede evitar dar la vuelta y abrazarla; se besan, unen sus labios con pasión, encuentran sus lenguas y se saborean el uno al otro con delicadeza, al tiempo que sus manos se encuentran silenciosas.

-¿Sabes que te amo Gil?- dice ella

-Si, lo sé- contesta él mientras le besa el rostro- yo también te amo-

Se quedan juntos, enfrascados totalmente en su amor; luego Grissom toma la mano de ella con delicadeza y la besa, besa la palma de su mano sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, besa el dorso de su mano mientras sus miradas siguen encontradas en unos de los puntos más íntimos de su vida, besa, una a una, las puntas de sus dedos con incalculable ternura mientras parecen entrar en un éxtasis que solo les pertenece a ellos. Se aman, por encima de todo lo humano, solo con las miradas encontradas; se aman y se besan solo con dos miradas que simplemente se niegan a separarse de la otra.

Y solo cuando sus miradas se separan notan que el teléfono de Grissom suena insistentemente, él contesta después de un largo rato, al otro lado Warrick lo solicita con nuevas evidencias que ayudaran en el caso.

Grissom termino la llamada y tomo sus cosas, Sara se prepara para seguirlo pero él la detiene, insistiendo en que debe tomarse un tiempo de descanso después de su accidente unas horas antes.

-¿Y quien dice eso, mi supervisor o mi marido?- pregunta Sara astuta

-Hoy los dos estan de acuerdo- contesta Grissom desde la puerta- tu marido se preocupa por tu salud y a tu supervisor le costara mucho trabajo concentrarse hoy si estas cerca-

Con este ultimo argumento Grissom sale de la casa, sube al auto y conduce hacia el laboratorio, todavía con la mirada de Sara impresa en los ojos.


	6. Seguir las evidencias

Cap. 6 Seguir las evidencias

El primer informe del caso es muy claro, la primera victima el empresario, Rick Smith, había sido asfixiado y herido por un látigo que, según las pruebas, pertenecía a la tercera victima, Cloe Parker, y ese mismo látigo había sido usado para a la segunda victima, Kelly Cortes.

Se podía deducir que las dos primeras victimas habían sido asesinadas por la tercera victima, pero eso aun dejaba la incógnita de quien había matado a Cloe Parker.

Francamente la situación es difícil, sobre todo porque la ultima muerte podría incluso pasar por un accidente; Grissom estaba muy confundido y esa sensación aumento al enterarse de que Rick tenia una relación extramarital tanto con Kelly Cortes como con Lady Heather.

Grissom deja todo el expediente del caso en manos de Nick, toma sus cosas y regresa al forense, no sin antes dejar una indicación para que llamaran a Sara, si no se equivoca necesitan toda la ayuda necesaria.

En la sala del forense Grissom se encuentra con el cuerpo de Cloe preparado, el doctor Robbins le explica todo y solo así Grissom, aun con trabajo y cierto pesar, puede terminar de atar cabos en el caso.

-La posición en la que encontramos el cuerpo y la perdida de sangre indica que murió por un fuerte golpe, por lo que pudo ser una caída accidental- repite el doc- pero con el tiempo puede encontrar en sus brazos marcas de golpes anteriores a la muerte, creo que revelan un forcejeo con el que posiblemente la empujaron y murió-

-Lo hicieron pasar por un accidente para confundirnos- dice Grissom- voy a regresar a revisar unas cosas, si descubres cualquier cosa avísame-

Llama al laboratorio e informa lo mismo, conduce nervioso, hay algo en la psicología del asesino que le parece curioso; cuando llega a su casa Sara ya no esta ahí. Toma algunos de sus libros y empieza a investigar.

Mientras tanto Sara regresa al laboratorio para reunirse con el equipo y tratar de sacar conclusiones, Cath examina nuevamente la ropa junto con Nick, mientras Greg espera unos nuevos resultados de ADN, así Sara se reúne con Warrick en busca de algunas pistas nuevas en el auto de Rick Smith.

Anteriormente habían tomado las huellas digitales así que había poco que buscar pero no pierden las esperanzas.

-Ey ¿Sabias que esta victima tenía relación con la otra victima y con Heather?- comento Warrick a Sara.

-Si, me lo dijo Cath cuando me llamó-

-Ya veo- comenta Warrick- ustedes dos ahora se cuentan todo-

-Pues no todo pero si muchas cosas- contesta ella

-Que bien... y ¿cómo que cosas?- pregunta él tratando de disimular su curiosidad

-Ey Warrick si lo que quieres es ligar de verdad con Cath solo dímelo- dice Sara- entonces te diré lo que quieres saber-

Warrick guarda silencio y continua revisando meticulosamente el auto, después de casi tres minutos de silencio se detiene y se dirige a Sara al otro lado del auto.

-¿Qué tantas oportunidades tengo?- le pregunta él- digo tomando en cuenta que hace poco me divorcie-

-Pues bastantes más que cuando estabas casado- contesta ella con una sonrisa

En eso entra Cath con un informe, los mira curiosa y les informa que Grissom había llamado al salir del forense, a Cloe Parker se le habían formado moretones en los brazos, Greg acababa de compararlos y coinciden con Lady Heather.

-Cloe era la pupila favorita de Heather- comenta Warrick- era a quien le decía todo y a quien le pedía ayuda siempre-

-Correcto- prosigue Cath- creo que Cloe mato a los otros dos como parte de un trabajo para Heather; ella tenia una relación fuera del trabajo con Rick Smith al igual que Kelly Cortes, supongo que enterarse del circulo amoroso no le sentó bien y logro que Cloe se hiciera cargo-

-¿Un crimen pasional?- pregunta Sara- puede ser, pero entonces queda la duda ¿Por qué matar a Cloe después?-

-Pues francamente no lo sé- contesta Cath- Grissom dijo que iba a investigar algo-

-Entonces iré a verlo para saber si ya tiene algo- dice Sara

Ella sale de dentro del auto, se despide de Cath y Warrick que nada le argumentan y con las pistas dándole vueltas en la cabeza sale del laboratorio.

Cath y Warrick miran hacia la puerta mientras Sara se aleja luego se miran entre si, desde que ella y Grissom habían anunciado su boda hasta para los casos mas simples tenían que sacar conclusiones juntos.

---------------Flash Back---------------------------------- Dos meses antes--------------

El turno estaba muy tranquilo por primera vez en semanas, casi todos estaban tomando las cosas con calma, Cath entro en la oficina de Grissom donde él llenaba expedientes y llenaba formas sin parar.

-Todo esta tranquilo aquí Grissom- comento Cath- ¿cómo es que tienes tanto trabajo?-

-Quiero adelantar todo lo posible en estas semanas- dijo él- porque después voy a tomarme unos días libres-

-¿Unos días?- repitió ella incrédula- ¿De verdad dijiste eso Gil Grissom?-

-Ya te explicare todo a su tiempo-

Con eso Catherine salió de la oficina con más sorpresa en el rostro de lo que ella misma podía creer, lo que acababa de oír no era algo común en su amigo. Su sorpresa aumentó cuando una hora más tarde Grissom mando a llamar a todo el equipo a su oficina.

Cuando el equipo llego Grissom se movía nerviosamente por su escritorio, todas las miradas estaban fijas en él y esperaban que diera un paso en la situación.

-¿Se puede saber que pasa?- le pregunto Nick- ¿a que se debe tanto misterio?-

-Si Grissom, todos queremos saber que esta pasando- dijo Cath- todo el papeleo que haz hacho, eso de que vas a tomarte unos días, yo espero que tengas una explicación muy buena para eso-

-Pues de hecho la tengo- dijo él y miro a Sara de reojo

Todos se miraron entre si llenos de curiosidad, Grissom se levanto de su silla y se paró enfrente de todos, le había tomado tiempo tomar la decisión y era hora de compartirla con sus compañeros y amigos, así que al fin sentencio:

-Sara y yo vamos a casarnos-

La sorpresa que eso causo fue gigante, pero no tanto como la alegría. Hubo un minuto de silencio que de inmediato se lleno de abrazos y felicitaciones por parte de todos; Nick rompió su abrazo con Sara solo para gritarle a Greg

-Te lo dije!!!, ahora págame!!!-

-¿Apostaron sobre mi boda?- pregunto Sara tratando de sonar indignada pero sin dejar de sonreírles.

-Si- contesto Nick- pero no te preocupes yo tenia fe en ustedes-

La oficina se lleno de risas contagiosas. Era el inicio de una nueva etapa.

---------------Fin del Flash Back--------------------------------

Sara sube a su auto y regresa a casa, normalmente ella y Grissom sacan las conclusiones de sus casos juntos aun cuando hubieran trabajado por separado, era una de las costumbres más extrañas pero más apegadas de su relación.

Todas las pistas indican a Lady Heather como posible asesina, Sara lo va pensando mientras conduce, tienen un culpable en el caso pero por alguna razón ni eso la hace sentir mejor, aumenta la velocidad.


	7. Sorpresa y amenaza

Cap. 7 Sorpresa y amenaza

**Grissom esta sentado junto a un montón de sus mejores libros tratando de encontrar algo que ayude en sus conclusiones, porque, si bien esta resignado a pensar que Lady Heather es la culpable del caso, tiene que saber el porque.**

**Trabaja arduamente en eso cuando tocan a la puerta, al principio no hace nada pero el toquido continua, lo cual resulta muy raro pues no suele recibir visitas y normalmente cuando se trata de alguien del equipo acompañado del golpe siempre hay gritos. Se levanta de entre sus libros y abre la puerta, y ahí, dentro de un abrigo negro y unas botas negras de cuero, con una sonrisa en el rostro, esta Lady Heather.**

**La mujer no espera invitación alguna y entra a la casa con paso firme, Grissom cierra la puerta y da unos pasos tras ella francamente confundido.**

**-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta el csi- ¿Cómo conseguiste mi dirección?-**

**-Tengo mis fuentes Grissom- responde ella- vine para poder... hablar-**

**-Mientras estamos investigando aun no puedo hablar del caso con nadie fuera de mi equipo-**

**-Pero no vine para hablar del caso-**

**Dicho esto y con una reluciente sonrisa en el rostro se desprende del largo abrigo negro, para quedar en un diminuto traje de cuero negro brillante y algo adornado que deja totalmente a la vista su piernas enfundadas en un par de botas, todo esto coronado por un exagerado escote, la sorpresa de Grissom es enorme.**

**-Hablemos un momento de tú y yo-dice ella**

**-No hay nada que hablar de eso- contesta é algo nervioso- hace mucho que eso termino incluso antes de empezar-**

**-Pero entonces me parece que es buen momento para que pase algo-**

**Sin saber exactamente como Grissom queda acorralado contra la pared, por primera vez entiende el sentido de estar "entre la espada y la pared", Heather se acerca aun más y pone su rostro a escasos centímetros del de Grissom.**

**-Heather basta- dice él forzándose a cambiar de sitio.**

**-Vamos Grissom, no tengas miedo, somos adultos- dice ella seductoramente- no tienes nada que perder-**

**Pero él sabe perfectamente que si tiene mucho que perder, trata de alejarse de ella que no se rinde y lentamente deja acorralado a Grissom en un rincón de la sala. Él no entiende que hace ella en su sala intentando seducirlo cuando él ya no la quería dentro de su vida. Es una de las pocas veces en que se siente asustado.**

**Heather ya esta muy cerca de Grissom, que nada logra articular con la coherencia suficiente para detener todo, cuando la puerta se abre y entra Sara.**

**Hay un instante de confusión. Sara y Heather se miran un momento casi desafiantes, momento que Grissom aprovecha para alejarse de la segunda y mirar a Sara, quien tiene una mirada de confusión y rabia al mismo tiempo.**

**No es posible decir cual de las dos mujeres esta más confundida. Por un lado Heather esta sorprendida de la facilidad con que Sara entro a la casa, jamás la había visto como una amenaza, era una niña comparada con ella, no era posible que estuviera entrando ahí tan tranquilamente.**

**Sara, por otro lado, esta totalmente aturdida porque Heather estaba en su casa, vestida con un atuendo más que atrevido, acorralando contra la pared a Grissom, su Grissom, el hombre con el que pasara el resto de su vida.**

**-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?- pregunta Sara primero**

**-Hablo con un amigo- contesta Heather- aunque en realidad prefería el ambiente privado-**

**-¿De verdad?- continua hablando Sara- vaya curioso atuendo para hablar. Quizás debí preguntar algo más claro, por ejemplo, ¿Esto es parte de una estrategia para confundir el juicio de un supervisor CSI cuando estas a punto de ser culpable de homicidio o simplemente intentas seducir a mi marido?-**

**Lady Heather se queda helada con las palabras de Sara, le basto una mirada para entender que no se trata de una broma, y eso es aun más confuso, ¿Cómo era posible que Gil Grissom a sus más de cincuenta años se hubiera casado?, y lo que aun es peor ¿Cómo era posible que se casara con una compañera a la que le llevaba por lo menos unos quince años?**

**Con la cabeza dándole vueltas mira a Grissom, que se mantiene a una prudente distancia de ella, una rabia inhumana la ha invadido y aumenta con el siguiente acto de Grissom.**

**-Heather ¿te comente que Sara y yo acabamos de casarnos?- dice él dejando a la vista un reluciente anillo.**

**Inundada por un furia increíble Heather toma sus cosas, avienta algunas de la sala que quedan a su alcance y se encamina a la puerta, antes de salir se detiene y voltea a mirar a Grissom.**

**-Que cosas tiene la vida, el famoso y viejo Gil Grissom se caso con una niña- dice ella y voltea a mirar a Sara- felicidades, no creo que el sueño te dure más de unos meses-**

**-No te preocupes- dice Sara con firmeza y casi asesinándola con los ojos- recordare enviarte un aviso en el vigésimo aniversario-**

**Heather no puede reprimir una mueca de rabia, da la vuelta y sale de la casa echando maldiciones. La puerta se asota tras ella.**

**Una vez solos Sara le lanza una mirad de reproche a Grissom antes de recargarse en la pared y enterrar el rostro entre las manos.**

**-Sara yo...- comienza a decir Grissom**

**-Por favor no digas nada Gil- dice ella- estoy molesta, esto no debió pasar, ella no debía estar aquí nunca-**

**-Sara no pasó nada, créeme-**

**-Te creo y me fió de ti, pero no de ella, si yo no hubiera llegado antes quien sabe que tanto control hubieras mantenido si ella no abandonaba sus intenciones-**

**Grissom toma a Sara entre sus brazos y la besa, ella por un momento se deja guiar pero al cabo de un momento se separa de él con los ojos húmedos.**

**-Voy a volver al laboratorio hasta que me sienta mejor- dice ella en voz baja- llámame si descubres algo o necesitas ayuda-**

**-Sara, amor, no te molestes- dice él acercándose de nuevo a ella**

**-No estoy molesta- contesta Sara- solo deja que se me pase la impresión y ya lo hablaremos. Me voy... Te quiero-**

**Sara le da a Grissom un beso fugaz y sale por la puerta en silencio, Grissom la mira salir y comprende lo increíblemente cerca que había estado Lady Heather de destruir lo que más le importaba**


	8. El final de todo

Cap. 8 El final de todo

**Sara regresa al laboratorio encerrada en una especie de extraño mutismo, se dedica a revisar todo en el caso, evidencias, documentos, todo; incluso cuando llega Catherine con la orden de cateo para las cosas de Lady Heather se niega a acompañarla, se encuentra muy confundida y sabe que no es el mejor momento para ver a Lady Heather.**

**Durante un largo rato permanece dando vueltas hasta ya entrada la mañana cuando Grissom la llama puesto que él y Cath van a interrogar a Lady Heather pues ya hay suficientes pruebas para culparla; Sara termina de guardar unas cosa, lo piensa por unos minutos y luego se dirige a ver el interrogatorio.**

**Cuando llega Cath y Grissom ya ha iniciado el interrogatorio y Warrick se encuentra observando. Dentro Lady Heather habla impersonalmente y evita mirar a los CSIs, especialmente a Grissom.**

**-Te perdiste la mejor parte- le dice Warrick al verla llegar- admitió que sabía que Cloe iba matar a los otros dos y también admitió que no le interesaba hacer nada por evitar el doble homicidio-**

**-¿Y en cuanto a la muerte de Cloe dijo algo?-**

**-Todavía no- le contesta- están hablando de eso a penas; si quieres entra, apuesto a que te causara una enorme satisfacción en declararla culpable, es una muy buena idea, puedes cambiar con Cath-**

**-No voy a entrar- dice Sara sin levantar la vista- buen intento, pero mientras estamos en medio de un interrogatorio importante no me parece que sea buena idea que intentes ligarte a Cath-**

**Y mientras ellos se distraen en esa conversación la sala de interrogatorios se convierte en un caos, Cath se encuentra de pie con el semblante ligeramente alterado, Lady Heather también esta de pie, el oficial de policía la detiene mientras ella se encuentra gritando casi sin control.**

**-Si, yo mate a Cloe ¿Eso querían oír de mi?- grita Lady Heather mirando finalmente a Grissom- forcejeamos en las escaleras y la deje caer, casi empujándola, y luego la vi morir a pesar de que se de se deshizo de mi problema con Kelly-**

**Heather estaba muy alterada, Cath y Grissom mantenían su distancia mientras ella los miraba iracunda y casi desafiante. La tensión era enorme.**

**-Oficial...- dice Grissom sin mirar a Heather**

**-Heather Kesler queda detenida por homicidio y cómplice directa en un doble homicidio- dice el oficial pues sabe que ni Cath ni Grissom lo dirán en ese momento.**

**El oficial toma a Lady Heather y la saca de la sala de interrogatorios seguidos por Cath y Grissom que van silenciosos, Sara y Warrick se reúnen de inmediato con ellos, en ese instante Heather voltea y mira fijamente a Sara.**

**-Me parece que me ganaste- le dice sin que quede claro que sentimiento tiñe su voz- y sin tiempo para venganzas-**

**Luego la mujer da la vuelta y se aleja por el pasillo acompañada por el oficial y la mirada del equipo.**

**-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunta Cath- ¿acaso me perdí de algo?-**

**-No- le contesta Sara muy tranquila- de nada importante-**

**Grissom y Sara cruzan una mirada con la sensación de que están saliendo de un muy mal sueño, cuando van a dejar el lugar se escucha un terrible escándalo y unos balazos, no tarda ni dos segundos en llegar Greg para informarlos**

**-Lady Heather fue muy lista- dice Greg asombrado- acaba de lograr escapar, ya hay policías persiguiéndola, propongo que alguno debería ir por seguridad-**

**Warrick y Grissom siguen a Greg como en un mutuo y silencioso acuerdo, muchas personas dan vueltas por el lugar confundidos, Cath y Sara tardan unos minutos más en irse y platican en voz baja de toda esa confusión, Sara evita mencionar lo que pasó unas horas antes con Lady Heather.**

**Al cabo de una hora Sara recibe un mensaje de Grissom que con una frase corta y contundente para tranquilizar a su esposa: "Ya acabó todo"**


	9. El viaje juntos

**Cap. 9 El viaje juntos**

**Grissom regresa a casa después de llenar el papeleo necesario para cerrar el caso, esta cansado, Sara ya esta ahí leyendo un libro sobre el sofá.**

**-Hola- saluda ella al verlo**

**-Hola amor- dice él**

**Grissom deja todas sus cosas del trabajo, pone uno de sus discos y se sienta junto a Sara quien cierra su libro y voltea a mirarlo fijamente. La tensión por todo lo pasado se ha roto y están tranquilos nuevamente juntos**

**-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunta ella**

**-La persecución terminó con un tiroteo breve, ella estaba armada pero al final no tuvo mucho interés en defenderse, no quería que la atrapáramos y...-**

**Grissom suspira brevemente sin decir nada más, ha sido un final de caso difícil, sólo quiere olvidar todo eso, voltea a mirar a Sara y le pasa la mano por el rostro con delicadeza.**

**-Ha sido un día difícil- comenta él**

**-Estoy convencida de ello, un día largo y raro- dice ella recordando la escena en esa misma habitación horas antes**

**-¿Sabes lo que creo?- dice Grissom y Sara alza las cejas- que necesitamos una segunda luna de miel-**

**-Pero tiene muy pocos días que volvimos- argumenta Sara**

**-Pero no fue suficiente Sara- dice él- perdimos casi dos días en traslados de aquí a allá, además estos días han sido muy tensos y aun tengo muchos días de vacaciones acumulados, ¡hagamos un nuevo viaje!-**

**-¿Lo dices en serio?- pregunta Sara**

**-Totalmente en serio- dice Grissom- tú escoge el destino Sara, pues el verdadero viaje es el que acabamos de iniciar los dos juntos-**

**Se besan con suavidad y luego se miran en silencio un largo rato, en ese momento la música cambia, el ritmo se vuelve más fuerte, más rápido. Grissom no puede contener una sonrisa.**

**-¿Sabías que la música tiene un gran efecto en la euforia humana durante algunas actividades de pareja?- pregunta Grissom acariciando lentamente el cuerpo de Sara.**

**Sara sonríe porque también a notado el cambio en la música y acercándose a sólo un centímetro de Grissom pregunta:**

**-¿Esa es una pregunta sincera o una propuesta indecorosa?-**

**-Es...- Grissom piensa un momento su respuesta- es una propuesta sincera-**

**Se besan al ritmo de la música, sin separarse caminan hasta la habitación, sus manos viajan de un cuerpo a otro, y ese día Gil Grissom y su esposa Sara Sidle se aman como pocas veces en la vida guiados por la fuerza de una melodía interminable, guiados por su propia música interna, se aman apasionadamente olvidando el mundo fuera de ellos mismos, se aman tratando de borrar de sus recuerdos todos esos momentos agridulces que acaban de dejar atrás.**

**Total están juntos y eso nadie puede cambiarlo.**

**FIN**


End file.
